


his 1st night

by yupibearr



Category: Mingyu - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band), Wonwoo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, MinWon - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yupibearr/pseuds/yupibearr
Summary: Mingyu, someone who just got married, decided to meet his ex-boyfriend who was reportedly drunk and had a minor accident on his way home.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, ex boyfriend - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	his 1st night

**Author's Note:**

> Mature content, u can leave if u are still under 18~~

Mingyu, lelaki yang baru saja tadi siang melepaskan masa bujang nya dengan Jeonghan tetapi malam ini ia ditemukan sedang mengemudi kearah apartement salah satu teman nya yaitu Minghao. Bukan tanpa alasan, Mingyu kesana dikarenakan Mingyu mendapat kabar yang kurang baik mengenai mantan pasangan nya dulu. Wonwoo. Wonwoo sempat mabuk saat seuasai acara pernikahan Mingyu dan Jeonghan, dan cukup besar kemungkinan bahwa Mingyu salah satu alasan Wonwoo mabuk pada saat itu. Memang sebenarnya Wonwoo bukan tipikal peminum yang hebat, bisa dikatakan Wonwoo ini masih cupu dalam hal ini. Hanya 2 gelas saja, itu bisa membuat Wonwoo pusing dan mulai meracau tidak jelas. Namun kali ini, ternyata Wonwoo menenggak 1 botol Vodka sendirian di bar yang ada di hotel tempat acara Mingyu dan Jeonghan tanpa seorang pun yang menemani nya. 

Sampainya Mingyu di lobby apartement Minghao, Mingyu langsung menemui Minghao dengan tangan kanan nya Minghao yang membawa susu beruang dan juga roti beserta air putih untuk Wonwoo.

"Hao, gimana?"

"HP lo mati? kan gua udah bilang kalo Wonwoo dah siuman" jawab Minghao dengan santai sambil perlahan menekan tombol lift untuk naik

"Tapi, karna lo udah disini... yaudah nih, bawain buat Wonwoo. apal kan masih kamar gua yang mana? ajak ngobrol bentar juga gakpapa Gyu" 

"Terus lo gimana?" Tanya Mingyu sambil menerima bawaan yang tadi Minghao bawa

"Gampang, gua nungguin di office nyokap gua aja. dah sana" 

Minghao meninggalkan Mingyu untuk naik lift dan menghampiri sang mantan kekasih yang masih diambang sadar dan tidak sadar.

Setiba nya didepan pintu kamar Minghao yang tidak berubah sama sekali, Mingyu menyempatkan untuk mengambil nafas nya dalam-dalam dan juga merapihkan jas nya yang belum sempat ia ganti tadi di kamar hotel. 

Pintu terbuka, dan langsung jelas terlihat lelaki yang masih mengenakan kemeja putih dan juga dasi hitam sedang bersandar di kepala kasur untuk membaca buku. Mingyu sempat terdiam sejenak sampai dimana Wonwoo melihat kearah nya dengan tatapan yang seperti biasa nya. Lembut, memukau, sekaligus candu. Mingyu mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk kedua kali nya sebelum mendekat kearah Wonwoo yang sekarang Wonwoo telah meletakkan buku nya di kasur kepemilikan Minghao tersebut.

"Diminum ya, ini ada susu putih terus ada air mineral juga sama kalo laper ada roti juga" ucap Mingyu sambil mengeluarkan apa saja yang ada di paper bag tersebut

"Kamu yang beliin?"

Mingyu menggeleng cepat, lalu melipat paper bag tadi dan meletakkan nya di laci dapur nya Minghao yang ternyata memang itulah tempat biasa Minghao meletakkan paper bag nya. 

"you look so familiar with this place Gyu? Sampe tau tempat laci buat naro paper bag"

"aku sama Minghao temenan udah 10 tahun, dan aku bolak-balik apart dia for 3 years. ya kali aku gak hafal"

Wonwoo menganggukan kepala nya perlahan sambil terus memperhatikan Mingyu yang sibuk dengan bawaan nya.

"Kalo kamu udah enakan, aku pulang ya. Gak enak Jeonghan nunggu, aku gak sempet bilang soalnya."

"Belum Mingyu, aku belum feel better" ucap Wonwoo perlahan sambil menatap Mingyu dengan dalam

Mingyu masih berdiri di dapur Minghao, lidah nya kelu. Gak tau mau apa lagi yang diomongin sama si pria berkacamata di depan nya.

"But you looks better now Wonwoo"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepala nya, sambil membenarkan posisi duduk nya.

"Kamu masih mau diem doang di situ? Kamu takut sekarang deket-deket sama aku? Jeonghan yang larang?" 

"No. Jangan libatin orang lain Wonwoo. Because this is just you and me" perlahan Mingyu melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati Wonwoo yang sudah duduk dengan tegak diatas kasur.

"Mingyu, disini.... disini kamu,,, masih ada aku kan??" Tanya Wonwoo yang tangan kanan nya sambil memegang dada sebelah kanan Mingyu

"Just tell me, Mingyu aku emang yang bikin kamu stop usaha... tapi, aku beneran gak nyangka bahwa kamu beneran stop fighting on me Mingyu. Dan aku suruh kamu stop juga karna aku emosi Mingyu, aku marah. Sama kamu, sama abang, sama mama, termasuk diri aku sendiri... Aku gak mau Gyu kehilangan kamu" 

"Wonwoo, kamu bener. Hati aku masih milik kamu, malah masih punya kamu seutuhnya. Aku belom kasih ini buat Jeonghan. Tapi Jeonghan pasti akan butuh hati aku untuk beberapa saat kemudian Wonwoo" Mingyu perlahan menggenggam telapak tangan Wonwoo yang masih berada di dada nya

"Udah beneran gak bisa ya??" Tanya Wonwoo sambil menggeser posisi duduk nya mendekat kearah Mingyu

"Yang seharusnya kamu tanya kayak gitu,, mama kamu. Bukan aku. Pernikahan aku, perasaan aku dan Jeonghan kan yang atur mama kamu. Its just you, and your family" 

Wonwoo sempat tertawa kecil, tidak percaya bahwa Mingyu akan membalas dengan kalimat tersebut.

"Me? And my family?.... ini gak semua nya tentang aku dan keluarga ku. Ini ngelibatin kita semua, kamu dan perasaan kamu juga" 

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu pasrah diatur mama? Mama aku itu orang lain Mingyu. Dia itu siapa kamu? Kenapa mau di atur sama mama sih???...." suara Wonwoo mulai terdengar sedikit bergetar

Pandangan Mingyu mulai tak karuan, tidak tau harus melihat kemana selain melihat kenyataan didepan mata nya. Wonwoo.

"Maaf... maksudku gak gitu Wonwoo. Ok ini emang permasalahan kita, tapi can we please relain satu sama lain nya?"

Wonwoo menatap dalam mata Mingyu, mendekatkan duduk nya menjadi persis benar benar di depan Mingyu.

"Kamu.... udah gak sayang aku? Rasa cinta kamu udah ilang?" Wonwoo menggenggam lengan sebelah kiri Mingyu dengan kedua tangan nya sebelum air mata nya jatuh dan mengalir dipipi nya.

Mingyu perlahan menoleh kearah Wonwoo yang kini mata nya sudah di penuhi dengan butiran air mata yang siap untuk jatuh lagi.

"Kamu jangan nangis Wonwoo...... maafin aku" 

Setelah mengatakan itu, Mingyu dengan sigap memeluk Wonwoo. Berharap itu membuat perasaan Wonwoo lebih membaik. Tetapi, ternyata keadaan sebaliknya. Semua air mata yang sudah susah payah Wonwoo bendung, akhirnya meluncur bebas melewati pipi nya yang masih basah.

"Kamu gak boleh sedih, mungkin ini klise banget. Jujur aja, kalo kamu sedih aku juga sedih... Bahagia ya sayang, gapapa kalo mau bahagia sama orang lain. serius, aku ikhlas kalo kamu bahagia sama orang lain, daripada aku harus liat kamu sedih karna aku"

"kamu.... Mingyu, cowok pertama yang aku tangisin gyu... aku beneran sayang sama kamu. aku yakin kok kita bisa ya benerin ini?" ucap Wonwoo ditengah tangisan nya

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukan nya, seakan akan ia tidak akan lagi memeluk laki-laki itu.

"i feel bad karna bikin kamu nangis, aku gak ada niat sampe kayak gini... tapi semua nya udah kejadian Wonwoo, aku gak punya tenaga yang cukup buat ngelawan mama kamu buat ngebenerin semua"

Wonwoo perlahan melepaskan pelukan nya, mengusap sisa air mata nya perlahan. sambil mengucapkan "berarti ini beneran akhir dari kit..-"

Mingyu memberhentikan Wonwoo dari ucapan nya dengan mencium nya, Wonwoo pada detik awal sempat kaget dan tidak percaya bahwa ia akan diserang oleh bibir kesukaan nya. Tetapi, didetik selanjutnya Wonwoo membalas ciuman yang diberikan oleh Mingyu yang penuh dengan rasa kasih sayang dan juga kesedihan yang sedang mereka alami. Tak sadar, Mingyu menitikan air mata nya di sela-sela ciuman mereka berdua. Dan Wonwoo yang tangan nya berada di pipi kanan Mingyu, merasakan air mata yang mengalir dari mata Mingyu. Wonwoo mengusap air mata Mingyu sambil terus membalas permainan bibir Mingyu didalam mulutnya. 

sampai akhirnya, 5 menit berlalu... Mingyu melepaskan bibir nya yang sedari tadi terpaut dengan bibir milik Wonwoo. Kedua tangan Mingyu mencakup wajah Wonwoo yang sedikit memerah, dan perlahan mendaratkan bibir nya ke pipi kanan, kiri, dahi, mata kanan dan mata kiri, lalu berakhir di bibir Wonwoo.

"Jangan anggep ini our last kiss, Mingyu. Karena aku gak mau itu..."

Mingyu yang sudah setengah berdiri, memeluk tengkuk leher Wonwoo dan berbisik

"aku coba ya buat usahain kita lagi, tapi kalo emang semesta nyuruh nya aku buat ngejalanin semua nya gak bareng kamu melainkan bareng Jeonghan... Aku mau kamu bisa ngehargain mau nya semesta sama hubungan kita. Wonwoo"

Wonwoo hanya terduduk diam melihat Mingyu yang mulai melangkah pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan nya.


End file.
